Leatherface/3rd Timeline
Bubba Slaughter, famously known as Leatherface, is one of the main antagonists in Leatherface, The Texas Chain Saw Massacre and Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation. He wears masks made of human skin and engages in murder alongside his inbred family. Biography Bubba Slaughter since his childhood was pushed by his family, to kill using a chainsaw, however he was unable to. After leading a teenage girl named Beth Hartman into a death trap in 1955, her father, sheriff Hal Hartman has Bubba committed to a Mental Institution, he was there for almost ten years. In 1965 he escaped with several other patients from the institution. Lizzy, the nurse escapes from Bubba's house, when Bubba caught her she told him that his mother is crazy, immediately Bubba cuts her head with the chainsaw. On the final scene Bubba is becoming in Leatherface, using Lizzy's face as his first mask. The original film never showed Leatherface without one of his human-hide faces on. Leatherface used to work as a butcher at the meat factory. Gunnar Hansen, who portrayed Leatherface in the original 1974 film, sees Leatherface as "completely under the control of his family. He'll do whatever they tell him to do. He's a little bit afraid of them." Tobe Hooper portrays Leatherface as a "big baby" who kills in self-defense because he feels threatened. In the first film, Leatherface shows fear when new people enter his home. In this version, he is a cross dresser involved in an Illuminati conspiracy to provide society a source of horror, and, again, with a different family. Leatherface, along with his brothers Vilmer and W.E. and Vilmer’s wife Darla, hunt down lost people and murder them. But unlike the previous versions, Leatherface and his family do not eat their victims. The Texas Chain Saw Massacre When Kirk enters through the unlocked door of the Sawyer house, Leatherface suddenly appears and kills Kirk with a hammer. Pam enters soon after, and trips into a room filled with furniture made from human bones. She attempts to flee, but Leatherface catches her, and impales her on a meathook, making her watch as he butchers Kirk with a chainsaw. Jerry heads out to look for Pam and Kirk at sunset. He sees the house and finds Pam, still alive, inside a freezer. Before he can react, Leatherface kills him. With darkness falling, Sally and Franklin set out to find their friends. As they near the neighboring house and call out, Leatherface lunges from the darkness and kills Franklin with a chainsaw. Sally runs toward the house, and finds the desiccated remains of the family's grandmother upstairs. She escapes from Leatherface by jumping through a second-floor window, and flees to the gas station. The man at the gas station brings Sally home while Leatherface, now dressed as a woman, serves dinner. Leatherface and the hitchhiker bring down their Grandpa. He is revealed to be alive when he sucks blood from a cut on Sally's finger. They decide that Grandpa, the best killer in the old slaughterhouse, should kill Sally. He tries to hit her with a hammer, but he is too weak. In the ensuing struggle, she breaks free, leaps through a window, and flees to the road. Leatherface and the hitchhiker give chase, but the hitchhiker is run over and killed by a passing truck. Leatherface attacks the truck with his chainsaw, and when the driver stops to help; the driver knocks down Leatherface with a pipe wrench, causing the chainsaw to cut his leg. The driver flees, and Sally escapes in the back of a passing pickup truck as Leatherface maniacally flails his chainsaw in the air. Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation Leatherface, like the original, is seen wearing a elderly lady’s face and wig. However, for the rest of the film he wears a black dress, a more feminine skin on his body, and a black wig. When we first see him, he wears a camouflage jacket, his traditional white apron, and has a long black curly wig. Leatherface screams throughout the film. When he realizes that he’s been caught by Heather, he screams, along with Heather. When Heather temporary escapes from his hands into a storage room, he screams. After he throws her into a box and she keeps opening it, he continues to scream. It’s not until after he uses heavy objects to prevent her from escaping from the box that Leatherface has a total meltdown. He also screams after killing Barry. When he does so, it worries his brother W.E., whose outside and can only hear Leatherface screaming. Leatherface appears to be the weakest in this generation of the family and is hurt by the fighting that occurs. His brother W.E. abuses him relentlessly, to which Leatherface does not fight back but cries. During a fight between Vilmer, Darla, and W.E., Leatherface is seen cowering behind the refrigerator screaming, crying and plugging his ears. During dinner, while dressed in a drag, Leatherface is seen doing his nails. At one point Vilmer mentions how his brother (Leatherface) is tired of his current female face and wants a new one. He implies that Jenny’s face will be his new face, which Leatherface appears excited over. When Jenny escapes again after using Vilmer’s remote controls to mess with his bionic leg, Leatherface, in his full drag, chases Jenny with the chainsaw. During the chase, one of Rothman’s men, flying a airplane, runs Vilmer over with the wheel. Leatherface appears to be devastated over it. When Jenny escapes in Rothman’s limo, Leatherface has a meltdown. He screams and emulates the infamous chainsaw dance seen in the original. Gallery Leatherface-3.png|Original Killing Mask Leatherface_Pretty_Woman_Mask-2.png|Original Pretty Lady Mask Leatherface_Old_Woman_mask-2.png|Original Old Woman Mask Leatherface 3rd Timeline.png|Killing Mask Pretty Woman Mask part 4.png|Pretty Lady Mask Leatherface Old Woman Mask Part 4.png|Old Woman Mask